Metal Gear Effect
by Midshipjupiter19
Summary: A self-insert character trapped in a Cyborg shell and a future time. Rated M for Strong language and untold violence.
1. The Board is Set

**Metal Gear Effect**

Disclaimer: Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic so be gentle which will feature the following facts.

This is a self-insert from the MGS universe that ended up in the ME universe at the beginning of ME2 with the default female Shepard Paragon, war hero.

Liara/Shep pairing, Wrex and Ash lived whilst saving the council with Anderson chosen as member. END OF DISCUSSION!

Note: I do not own MGS or ME as they are property of Bioware and Konami. So without further delay.

* * *

Prologue

_April 29__th__ 2010:__ One year after The Big Shell Incident (see file Omega 12-89C)_

It was a bright sunny day but few people cared as the anniversary of the Big Shell Incident was still fresh in people's minds and very little had been done about as the US government was under intense scrutiny from the general public as cries for change rang in the streets of New York, Washington DC to as far Chicago.

However in the state of Arizona, underneath the Prescott National Forest, behind closed doors and a group of scientists calling themselves the Enlighten was hard at work on their latest creation.

"So is it ready?" asked a voice, "it well be in two hours time, this part of the process cannot be rushed my Solomon" replied another. "Of course it can't but I don't understand the extreme security measures that are in place sur-" "Are you aware of what happen to Gray Fox the last time this procedure was performed Solomon?" interrupting Solomon as he spoke. "Of course I have but still Mendres its –" "the lives of this project are just as important if not more so than you or I Solomon, so measures are taken to ensure the high safety to ALL involved is that clear?" boomed Mendres as he spoke growing weary of Solomon's relentless bickering.

Three Hours later:

"It's not possible...IT'S NOT POSS-"cried Solomon as felt a sharp pain pierce his chest though the heart as he looked along the blade towards his executioner he realized the full horror of his actions, his experiment and his false illusion of glory, with that a sharp withdraw followed by a swift swipe and his is no more. "This Project Lead Andrew Mendres, Subject Ghost is loose, I Repeat Subject Ghost is-"shouted Mendres down the radio before feeling the loss of his left arm, "Ah Shit...oh shit...no... No...NOOO!" was his last words as his silent murderer approaches with burning red eyes saying in a high pitched almost childish voice "Do you see me? Do you fear me?"

Two Days Later:

"This is Sergeant Travis we have reach the objective and encountered zero hostiles awaiting orders over" as he and twelve rangers plus eight marines approach the entrance of the recently discovered facility, God only knows how long and what the hell inside it...but orders are orders "Good Echo one proceed as planned out". "I got a bad feeling about this..." spoke Corporal Chambers "You always get a bad feeling for something Steve" groaned Travis as they entered the complex with only silence and decaying flesh to greet them. "Damn this place got hit hard" Private Barker spoke as he inspected the reception desk's computer, "Yeah but no sign of forced entry as of yet" replied Chambers "thinking inside job?" inquired Travis checking the left side corridor, "anything possible at this point" answered Chambers as he checked the right side corridor, "so what the mission boss?" asked one of the marines "yeah and what's with the secrecy too?" asked Chambers, "orders are as follow, first secure the complex, second locate survivors and finally blow this place to hell as for the secrecy well your guess is as good as mine" replied Travis sternly as he turned towards his platoon. "Guess we have to wait and see Sarge" said a Ranger aiming his M4 rifle down one of the corridors.

"Hey Sarge think I got something here" called Barker as he typed away at the computer, "what is it Barker?" asked Travis "some kind of data file on a Subject Ghost...oh my god" replied Barker in a calm yet startled voice from his discovery, "what's wrong Mac?" asked Chambers with concerned hidden beneath his breath, "According to this Blade some kind of enhanced cyborg ninja to succeed Grey Fox a previous experiment that went wrong" spoke Barker in horror "what else about Blade Barker?" inquired Travis barely containing his disgust "Yeah a 23 year old white Male by the name Daniel ******* was chosen as a perfect candidate and immediately kidnapped and infused into a Shinabo Mark 2 exoskeleton armour...whoa!" responded Barker "what...what is it?" asked Travis more worriedly than he wanted to, "the suit he's infused with can cloak, increase speed, strength, accuracy, toughness and god know what else!" panicked Barker who is shaking with fear but only just. "So you saying this guy has gone from normal kid to a super enhanced killing machine?" replied General Smith over the radio, "Yes sir request permission to skip to third objective sir" asked Travis hoping the General would see sense but it was short lived, "Permission denied proceed as planned but ignore objective two its highly unlike there will be any survivors in the facility out" replied Smith closing the line before Travis could protest. Shocked by the General's attitude he failed to notice a pair of burning red eyes descending right above him blade in hand.

* * *

**That's it for the Prologue, chapter one will submitted soon and to end the argument before it starts no and I repeat no Solid Snake, Raiden or any other MGS main characters will not appear in the story because it makes it confusing and difficult to write so DON'T ASK also I warn you dear readers that me aka Ghost is overpowered FOR A REASON which if you reading you will understand ok...good**


	2. The Pieces are in motion

**Metal Gear Effect**

Disclaimer: I do not own MGS or ME as they are property of Bioware and Konami.

Hi everyone here's Ch 1 hope you like it please review or submit ideas that you may have

* * *

Chapter 1

_June 14__th__ 2172:__ Macapà __Training Depot, Brazil_

The classroom was quiet as the recruits were evaluating old mission files as part of a strategic and observation exercise set by Gunnery Chief Ellison, Tara Shepard discussing the Prescott Forest Incident with Jessica Coombs and Edmond Bell. "Screams and gunfire that's all the report says, just screams and gunfire" said Shepard "c'mon surely there's more to it than gunfire and a few screams?" asked Edmond "Apart from one survivor that was found running out of the building bleed near to death, na that it" answered Shepard "And if you see, he kept rambling about some killer ninja with burning red eyes, almost sound like a black op experiment gone wrong, again" spoke Jessica. "Yeah...so what are you going to do after basic Tara?" asked Edmond "Probably go see my parents but I keep thinking about Lisa and how I could..." "Don't think about her she never wanted you to join the Alliance and tried to ruin things between us, your friends, she nothing but bad news" retorted Jessica "you can say that again Jess" replied Edmond giving Jessica a high five which she returned "I know but I can't help it Jess it just..." "Being a spacer gets lonely?" Edmond interrupted "Yeah she the only..." "One that made you feel loved?" Jessica interrupted her "Damnit stop interrupting me you two!" Boomed Shepard "Sorry if we heard the same bullshit over and over" replied Edmond putting his hands up in mock surrender which Shepard sighed and leaned back in her chair "look there plenty of fish out in the sea, you meet someone special you see" said Jessica with a smile "Yeah maybe..." signed Shepard looking into the deep black abyss of the great star ocean.

_January 12th 2185:__ Normandy SR2, En route to Omega Nebula_

In the captain's quarters Tara Shepard laid there in her bed staring at the stars wondering...hoping...praying that Liara, her precious Liara was waiting for her return despite the two years of separation, but deep down she knew that Liara may have moved on, made a new life hell maybe be with child for all she knew with the lack of solid info from Miranda and TIM aka The Illusive Man have provided. She continued to lay there til the intercom sparked to life _"Uh Commander can you come to the CIC there's something you might want to see!" _spoke Jeff 'Joker' Moreau with a slight concern in his voice. "On my way Joker tell Miranda to meet me there ASAP" replied Shepard, she found it hard to work with the Cerberus Operative at times but she is willing to try and see the woman behind the ice mask she wears, so with a sigh Shepard got up from her bed, dressed in the Cerberus jumpsuit and headed for the elevator. After the eternity longer ride in the thing she reach the CIC "So what's the get up Joker?" she asked sarcastically, "an anomaly has been detected in high orbit of a nearby planet commander" replied EDI the ship's onboard AI, shortly Miranda had exited the elevator "we really need to speed up the elevator commander its painfully slow at times" snide Miranda as she approached the galaxy map, "one thing at a time miss Lawson, EDI found something in high orbit, see if the scanners can get an idea what it is, Joker move closer to the anomaly" spoke Shepard "aye aye Commander" replied Miranda and Joker.

'Two days after leaving the Cerberus space dock and already some excitement fell on her lap' though Shepard 'I'm started to wonder if coming back from the dead was a good idea' "So miss Lawson what are we looking at here?" asked Shepard curiously, Miranda looked at the scans before replying with wide eyed shock "oh my god! There's a person encased in a block of ice and according to the scans he's human!" "What the fuck, is he alive?" responded Shepard with confusion "inconclusive commander it appears we need to bring him abroad see for ourselves" replied Miranda "Joker, EDI bring us closer for pickup and alert medical, Lawson you with me" ordered Shepard as she headed for the elevator, whatever they found she had a nasty feeling in her gut about it but til she got some answers her instincts and gut reactions are going to have to wait.

Twelve minutes later Dr Chakwas arrived with Jacob and two security guards that Miranda insisted to have deployed on watch should anything goes wrong, which Shepard, for once, didn't object to as the ice encase man was slowly lowered on to his back, once certain the 'ice man' is safe to approach, Shepard and Chakwas walked towards him "Shepard I'm detected a energy spike from our guest here" said Chakwas "well that answers the question is he alive" replied Shepard "Commander I done a through scan and discovered that the man is anything but alive" spoke Miranda "Show me miss Lawson" asked Shepard curiously as Miranda handed her a PADD and what it contained nearly gave the Commander a heart attack "well what is it Shepard?" inquired Jacob unable to see what the two were looking at, "see for yourself mr Taylor" replied Shepard sheepishly as she handed the PADD to Jacob which as he put it "what the fuck...?" "Titanium reinforced Adamantium exoskeleton body with a synthetic nervous system and a organic brain slowly converting to a synthetic replacement and a SRR* system to boot" spoke Shepard looking at the man trapped not only in ice but his own body, she couldn't stop a single tear rolling down her cheek after a couple of seconds she wiped the tear away before asking "how long til he wakes up?" Miranda snapped her eyes at Shepard in shock "Surely you can't be thinking of keeping..." but a sharp CRACK of the ice interrupted Miranda, causing everyone jump back away from the ice man weapons ready.

* * *

**That's Ch1 done and just when things were getting interesting, please review many thanks**

***SRR - Self repair and replace system**


	3. Let the Fun Begin

**Metal Gear Effect**

Disclaimer: I do not own MGS or ME as they are property of Bioware and Konami.

Hi everyone here's Ch 2 hope you like it please review or submit ideas that you may have also sorry for being late updating but no beta reader and work plus the usual eat, sleep, drink etc.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Normandy SR2, Cargo Bay_

The cargo bay fell silent until it was broken by another crack from the ice then another "Oh Shit!" stated Jacob "keep your weapons trained on him but don't fire unless I say so clear!" boomed Shepard a chorus of 'aye ayes' and 'yes ma'am' was returned but it didn't cover the sound of cracking as the ice man began to break free from his frozen cell until...SMASH...the remain ice broke away. The next few seconds was agonising slow as the ice man lay there, motionless, Shepard approached him slowly "Are you ok?" asked Shepard cautiously...no response..."what's your name...do you have one?" asked Shepard slightly more confided.

"Name?" replied the ice man with his creepy voice as his eyes fade from red to green then blue slowly rising himself to an upright position "My name is Tara Shepard" spoke Shepard "this is Miranda Lawson and Dr Leeann Chakwas" said Shepard pointing to the slightly freighted doctor and XO, the ice man slowly looked around the cargo bay then laying his eyes on Shepard staring deep into her own 'God it's like staring down a Krogan' she thought but pushed it to the back of her head for now "My name is Ghost" replied Ghost maintaining eye contact with Shepard who feeling slightly uncomfortable with his hollow voice "Do you know where you are, Ghost?" asked Miranda cautiously at which he turn and stared deeply into her eyes 'shit he's more scarier than The Illusive Man with those eyes' she though before hearing "Yes" replied Ghost that point Shepard, Miranda and Jacob's hearts skipped a beat or two.

"H-how do you know?" asked Jacob barely maintaining his composer "I see, I hear though your communication system and data banks to know that I am on the CSV Normandy SR2 and your mission to stop the Collectors" stated Ghost which Miranda and Jacob silently mouth a 'what the fuck' before Shepard lowered her weapon "then you know what I'm going ask, don't you?" replied Shepard hopeful know the answer, Ghost stared at Shepard then at Miranda then back to Shepard before saying five magic words "You Have My Blade Shepard" kneeing down placing his sword horizontally in both his hands and bowing his head, Shepard smiled 'something tells me this mission just got a little more interesting' she thought.

* * *

_Omega space station_

Miranda, Shepard and Ghost left the airlock and entered the station "Shepard is it really necessary to bring Ghost along we don't how he-"spoke Miranda "Don't speak like I'm deaf Miss Lawson!" roared Ghost "but if it gives you comfort...I will obey Shepard orders...NO ONE ELSE!" stated Ghost slightly irritated with her attitude "glad we have an understanding Ghost" replied Shepard slightly relieved as a salarian approached them "Ah newcomers I can te-"he said before a batarian stood right next to him "Leave Fargut" boomed the batarian "of course Morvan whatever she wants-" stuttered Fargut "Leave Now!" boomed Morvan before Fargut could finish forcing the salarian to flee for his life then Morvan turned to Shepard "blasted scavengers, welcome to Omega, Shepard"

"You're not surprised to see me?" inquired Shepard "we had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus, you're not as subtle as you think Aria wants to know what brings a dead spectre here, so I suggest you see her at Afterlife" replied Morvan "better make haste than" stated Ghost "Afterlife Now!" boomed Morvan before leaving them at the station's airlock "charming isn't he?" spoke Miranda sarcastically "Indeed, better not keep this Aria waiting let get moving" replied Shepard slowly walking towards the Afterlife nightclub.

As they headed towards the club Shepard see two men, one human and one batarian exchanging words between themselves which she nearly ignored hadn't be for Ghost mentioning that the human appeared to be a bounty hunter of sorts "It's worth taking a look Commander" said Miranda curiously "the dossiers did mention a bounty hunter" replied Shepard "better go say hi then Commander" stated Ghost as the group approached the warring pair as the batarian wimped a plea for help only to be silenced by the hunter's boot "no one say you can talk jackass!" he spat coldly "are you Zaeed Massani?" inquired Shepard, he turned around staring right at Shepard "yeah that's me you must be Commander Shepard heard we got a galaxy to save" replied Zaeed plainly, after going over the details about the mission in question as well as enlightening the commander of a hidden agreement between the bounty hunter and TIM. "I better handed this thing in before its starts to stink, I be locked and loaded when you're ready to get some killing done Shepard" he shouted dragging his 'guest' along behind him.

After recruiting Zaeed Massani they entered the club, slowly made their way to a private box room overlooking the central dance column to meet with an asari know as Aria T'Loak the untold 'Queen' of Omega which was slightly unusual given where Shepard and her crew are currently visiting. A short time later Shepard learned the whereabouts and situation of the Salarian professor, Mordin Solus and the mysterious Archangel which to Shepard annoyance isn't looking to great for the lone vigilante. Shepard thanked Aria for the information and left the club in a brisk pace leaving Miranda and Ghost trailing behind her

"Alright let's head to the quarantine zone, Miranda tell Zaeed to meet us there, Ghost and I will be waiting for him" ordered Shepard "I take it you want me to stay on the Normandy" inquired Miranda "yes because I need you to order some heavier weapons before we go to get Archangel, it's not a problem it's?" spoke Shepard "not at all Commander" Miranda quickly replied "Commander may I suggest that we split up" incurred Ghost "why would make you think I would agree to this idea Ghost?" inquired Shepard "Archangel's time is short and if we prolong his rescue he will be unable to assist in future missions, I can easily get to him and provide something more valuable than any weapon...time" he stated looking at Shepard.

"He does have point Commander, I don't agree with it but..." said Miranda barely hiding her discomfort being near Ghost as he spoke, "you do realise you be on your own for long time and I can't guarantee when reinforcements will turn up, you understand?" stated Shepard worriedly "I know the risks Shepard but I know I can do this...it's what I was built for" replied Ghost sternly, Shepard sighed before looking towards Ghost saying "alright Ghost permission granted, Miranda tell Jacob and Zaeed to meet me at the quarantine zone ASAP"

"Understood Commander" replied Miranda with a slight nod before heading towards the Normandy "Ghost you are to use any and ALL means to ensure Archangel's survival, understood?" stated Shepard firmly "understood Commander I will not fail!" he replied coolly "dismissed Ghost" she spoke calmly before making her way to the quarantine zone, she looked back over her shoulder to see Ghost vanish into the crowd 'damn he doesn't hang around' she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 done and things slowly getting there and I know I been vague about meeting Aria and Zaeed be it will become clear in the next chapter so watch this space


End file.
